It is common for hand and body pads to be worn by a trainer coaching boxers, those practicing the martial arts, and other athletes practicing contact sports. Such pads can include, for example, Muay Thai kick pads and focus mitts. During practice, even with the use of standard padding, a coach will absorb a tremendous amount of shock from the strikes being thrown. Existing pads can be used to block or catch the techniques and generally protect the hand and forearms, but the body still takes on the force received from the blow. In particular, elbow joints and other joints can experience hyper-flexion, particularly from powerful or errant blows. Absorbing the repeated force of kicks, punches, and other blows can lead to hyper-flexion and other injury, but a misplaced strike or blow can cause serious injury to the joints of a trainer or coach.